militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
310th Airlift Squadron
The 310th Airlift Squadron (310 AS) is part of the 6th Air Mobility Wing at MacDill Air Force Base, Florida. It operates C-37 aircraft providing executive airlfit for Combatant Commanders. Mission Provide Safe, Comfortable, and Reliable Worldwide Airlift for our Nation’s CONUS Based Unified Combatant Commanders. History Established in early 1942 as a C-47 Skytrain transport squadron under First Air Force, later trained under I Troop Carrier Command in the eastern United States. Deployed to England in December 1942, being assigned to VIII Air Support Command, Eighth Air Force to provide transport and resupply support to the buildup of the heavy bomber force in England. Was detached to Twelfth Air Force in Algeria in May 1943 to provide air resupply and transport during the North African Campaign in Algeria and Tunisia. Also performed combat casualty evacuation of wounded personnel to rear areas. Remained under jurisdiction of VIII ASC while in North Africa, providing transport between England and North Africa from its base in Algeria. Returned to England in early 1944 to participate in the buildup of forces prior to the Allied landings in France during D-Day in June 1944. Engaged in combat operations by dropping paratroops into Normandy on D-Day (6 June 1944) and releasing gliders with reinforcements on the following day. The unit received a Distinguished Unit Citation and a French citation for these missions. After the Normandy invasion the squadron ferried supplies in the United Kingdom. The squadron also hauled food, clothing, medicine, gasoline, ordnance equipment, and other supplies to the front lines and evacuated patients to rear zone hospitals. It dropped paratroops near Nijmegen and towed gliders carrying reinforcements during the airborne attack on Holland. In December, it participated in the Battle of the Bulge by releasing gliders with supplies for the 101st Airborne Division near Bastogne. Moved to Belgium in early 1945, and participated in the Western Allied invasion of Germany, participating in the air assault across the Rhine River in March 1945, each aircraft towed two gliders with troops of the 17th Airborne Division and released them near Wesel. In late May 1945, after V-E Day, the squadron was moved to Waller Field, Trinidad and attached to Air Transport Command. From Trinidad, the squadron ferried returning military personnel to Morrision Field, Florida, where they were sent on to other bases or prepared for separation after the war. Inactivated at the end of July 1945. Reactivated in 1949 as a reserve troop carrier squadron as part of Tactical Air Command. Equipped with C-46 Commandoes. activated during the Korean War and became a training unit for crews flying C-119 Flying Boxcarassault transports in South Korea. Inactivated in 1953 after federalized activation period ended. Reactivated a year later operating variety of rotary wing helicopters. Provided helicopter support for atomic weapons tests on Bikini in the Eniwetok Atoll, February–June 1956. Inactivated when the helicopter mission was transferred to the United States Army. Reactivated again in 1963 as a C-123 Provider combat resupply squadron, used in remote combat airfield resupply and casualty evacuation of ground forces. Deployed to South Vietnam after training and operated under 2d Air Division, Pacific Air Forces to support advisory units, primarily in Mule Train combat cargo missions in South Vietnam to support special forces (Air Commandos) in the early stages of US Involvement in the Vietnam War. Re-designated an Air Commando squadron in 1965 under Seventh Air Force, engaged in special operations and tactical airlift during 1965-1970 based at Phan Rang AB flying intratheater combat cargo and troop carrier missions. Took over former Army C-7 Caribou remote outpost resupply mission in 1972. Moved from Phan Rang to Ton Son Nuht in 1972 after base turned over to South Vietnamese. Remained in country supporting last combat forces in South Vietnam until inactivated in November 1972. The squadron flew airlift missions in South and Central America from 1985–1999, including support for the invasion of Panama, December 1989-January 1990. Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations. Airborne assaults on Normandy, Holland, and Germany, as well as aerial transportation in ETO, during World War II. Awarded Distinguished Unit Citation (DUC) for service at Normandy, 5–6 June 1944. Helicopter support for atomic weapons tests (Operation RED WING) on the Bikini and Eniwetok atolls in the Marshall Islands, Feb-June 1956. Airdrop and airlift to combat forces in Southeast Asia, 1963–1972; also vegetation destruction and malaria control flights, August 1970-June 1972. Awarded Presidential Unit Citations (PUCs) for service in Vietnam, 21 January-12 May 1968; 1 April-30 June 1970. Airlift in South and Central America, 1985–1999, including the invasion of Panama (Operation JUST CAUSE), December 1989-January 1990. Airlifted combatant commanders, government and military official throughout the US and worldwide in support of Global War on Terrorism (GWOT), 2001 – present * Campaigns. World War II: Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Central Europe. Vietnam: Vietnam Advisory; Vietnam Defensive; Vietnam Air; Vietnam Air Offensive; Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase II; Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase III; Vietnam Air/Ground; Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase IV; TET 69/ Counteroffensive; Vietnam Summer/Fall, 1969; Vietnam Winter/Spring, 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Southwest Monsoon; Commando Hunt V; Commando Hunt VI; Commando Hunt VII; Vietnam Ceasefire. * Decorations. Distinguished Unit Citation: Normandy, 5–6 June 1944. Presidential Unit Citations: Vietnam, 21 January-12 May 1968; 1 April-30 June 1970. Navy Presidential Unit Citation: Khe Sanh, 20 January-31 March 1968. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards with Combat "V" Device: July 1963-30 April 1965; 30 June-9 July 1965; 15 October 1966 – 30 April 1967; 10 June-31 December 1967; 15 July 1968 – 30 June 1969; 1 January 1971 – 26 January 1972; 27 January-15 November 1972. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 1 December 1984 – 30 June 1986; 1 July 1986 – 30 June 1988; 1 July 1988 – 30 June 1989; 20 December 1989 – 14 February 1991; 11 February 1992 – 31 July 1993; 1 June 1996 – 31 May 1998. Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Crosses with Palm: 22 April 1966 – 1 January 1970; 1 January 1970 – 15 November 1972. Lineage * Constituted 310th Troop Carrier Squadron on 25 May 1943 : Activated on 1 October 1943 : Inactivated on 31 July 1945 * Re-designated: 310th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 27 June 1949 : Ordered to Active Service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 1 February 1953 * Re-designated: 310th Troop Carrier Squadron, Assault, Rotary Wing on 16 November 1954 : Activated on 8 February 1955 : Inactivated on 7 September 1956 * Re-designated: 310th Troop Carrier Squadron, Assault, and activated, on 24 May 1963 : Organized on 8 July 1963 : Re-designated: 310th Air Commando Squadron, Troop Carrier on 8 March 1965 : Re-designated: 310th Air Commando Squadron, Tactical Airlift on 1 August 1967 : Re-designated: 310th Special Operations Squadron on 1 August 1968 : Re-designated: 310th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 January 1970 : Inactivated on 15 November 1972 * Re-designated: 310th Military Airlift Squadron, and activated, on 1 December 1984 : Re-designated: 310th Airlift Squadron on 1 June 1992 : Inactivated on 31 March 1999 * Activated on 1 January 2001.I wo Assignments * 443d Troop Carrier Group, 1 October 1943 * I Troop Carrier Command, 15 February 1944 * Eighth Air Force, 21 April 1944 * 315th Troop Carrier Group, 26 April 1944 – 31 July 1945 * 443d Troop Carrier Group, 27 June 1949 – 1 February 1953 * Eighteenth Air Force : Attached to 464th Troop Carrier Wing, 8 February 1955 – 7 September 1956 * Pacific Air Forces, 24 May 1963 * 315th Troop Carrier (later, 315th Air Commando) Group, 8 July 1963 * 315th Air Commando (later, 315th Special Operations; 315th Tactical Airlift) Wing, 8 March 1966 * 377th Combat Support Group (later, 377th Air Base Wing), 15 January-15 November 1972 * 61st Military Airlift Group, 1 December 1984 * 24th Operations Group, 1 June 1992 * Twenty-First Air Force, 1 October 1997 – 31 March 1999 * 6th Operations Group, 1 January 2001 – present Stations * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 1 October 1943 * Alliance Army Air Field, Nebraska, 19 January 1944 * Camp Mackall, North Carolina, 8 March-21 April 1944 * RAF Spanhoe (AAF-493), England, 21 April 1944 * Amiens Airfield (B-48), France, 6 April–May 1945 * Waller Field, Trinidad, May-31 July 1945 * Hensley Field, Texas, 27 June 1949 * Donaldson AFB, South Carolina, 9 August 1951 – 1 February 1953 * Pope AFB, North Carolina 8 February 1955 – 7 September 1956 * Tan Son Nhut Airfield, South Vietnam, 8 July 1963 * Nha Trang Airport (later, AB), South Vietnam, 29 June 1965 * Phan Rang AB, South Vietnam, 14 July 1967 * Tan Son Nhut AB, South Vietnam, 27 January-15 November 1972 * Howard AFB, Panama, 1 December 1984 – 31 March 1999 * MacDill AFB, Florida, 1 January 2001 – present Aircraft *C-47 Skytrain (1943–1945) *C-46 Commando (1949–1952) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1952–1953) *H-19 Chickasaw (1955–1956) *C/UC-123 Provider (1963–1972) *C-7 Caribou (1972) *C-22 (1985–1991) *C-130 Hercules (1984–1996) *C-21 (1989–1999) *C-27 Spartan (1991–1999) *CT-43 (1992–1997) *C-37 (2002 – present) Operations *World War II *Vietnam War *Operation Just Cause References * *USAF 309th Airlift Squadron History *6th Operations Group Fact Sheet 0310 Category:Military units and formations in Florida